


A Million Times, Yes !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve plans on proposing to Billy, Will he accept?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy, Also this is 6x03 with a twist!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve plans on proposing to Billy, Will he accept?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy, Also this is 6x03 with a twist!!!*

 

Commander Billy Harrington was on the porch of the home, that he shared with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, having a beer, when Steve pulled up after dealing with a hard case, & he went right to him. He was wondering if he is staying, or leaving him again, He hopes that he would stay.

 

"Hey, Baby", Billy said with a small smile, He knew that Steve is doubting him about their future, & that he wants to stay. The Young Seal realized that he could lose a lot, if he leaves again, & he doesn't want to put his lover through that again, & himself too. Steve is worth everything, & he never had or experienced anything like that before. So, He will be honest.

 

The Five-O Commander felt nervous all of sudden, & he feels like proposing is the wrong idea now, but he bucked it up, & forced those negative thoughts down, & knew that Billy was the one for him, & will not have any more doubts about it, He was able to finally to speak, "So, Are you staying ?", Steve asked softly, & praying the answer was "yes".

 

"Yes, Yes, I am, I had a job offer, but I turned it down, Cause I am in love with a hunky taskforce leader with a great ass, who just makes me happy, So I would be a fool to leave, He is the most precious thing in my life, I would be damned, If I lose him", he choked out the last part. Steve couldn't believe the words that was coming out of his lover's mouth, He was a little emotional too, as he was listening to them.

 

Steve pulled him into a heated kiss, & Billy chuckled into it, "Mmmm, I thought you would like that", as they held each other, The Former Seal was just speechless, & said, "I was gonna do this right, but after what you said, I can't wait any longer", He got down on one knee, & showed Billy the ring, "William Harrington, Will you marry me ?", Billy eyes shined with tears, that was coming down, He smiled, & said exclaiming, "Yes, A Million Times, Yes !", Steve whooped, & got up, & swung his lover around, as they hugged & celebrated.

 

"Why don't we go christen our house, What do you say, **_Sailor_** ?", The Younger Seal purred seductively, as he bit Steve's lip with little love bites. "I say, "The Best Idea Ever", Let's go, Billy",  & they went into their home hand in hand, Steve felt like his life is now complete.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
